Arkantos
Backstory To be added Name: Arkantos, The Champion Gender: Male Classification: Human ascended to Divinity Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: To be added Dislikes: To be added Weight: 95.4 kg Height: 215 cm Hobbies: To be added Values: Justice, Honest, Goodness, Honor Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN, The Lĕgĭo Theme: Age of Mythology - Main Theme Quotes: To be added Powers & Stats Tier:' 9-B' | 4-B Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (specialized in ancient Greek wrestling), Weapon Mastery | All previous powers/abilities to a greater extend, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Extrasensory Perception (Can see souls and detect entities even when existing in a different plane of existence), Elemental Manipulation (Can control all elements), Holy Manipulation (Able to control the power of the gods), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Magic (Able to use many divine magics granted by many deities), Healing, Weather Manipulation (Can create and control hurricans and tornadoes), Immortality (Type 4), One Hit Kill (Via Zeus's Thunder), Flight (With Hermes Boots), Summoning (Able to summon armies of mythical creatures such as centaurs, minotaurs, undeads, trolls, ogres, demons, satyrs and etc.), Clairvoyance (Had precognitive dreams of past and future events), Curse Manipulation (Had the power of inflict curses to his enemies), Astral Projection (Able to separate his soul from his body), Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Chain Manipulation (With Atlas Gauntlet), Capable to survive in outer space, Statistics Amplification (via Blessing), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Capable to shatter thick trees with single strikes. Capable to entirely destroy big walls made of stone. Defeated an army made of 15,000 trained soldiers. Capable to overpower a pride of Lions and even an Elephant. Can tear a part humans like butter) | Solar System level (Destroyed a neutron star with a single powerful strike. Can casually dwarf supernovas in term of power with a fraction of his full power. Had fought with begins capable to destroy stars, solar systems and cause total devastation to sections of galaxies. Equal to Lythalia) Durability: Wall level+ (Easily withstand the charge of a Rhinocero. Slightly wounded by a bite of a Hippopotamus in the head. Survive a fall from a cliff with a few scratchs) | Solar System level (Had took a gamma-ray burst at ground zero and survived it. Withstand a planetary busting explosion without suffer damage. Could go inside a black hole and return back) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Solar System Class Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted a large boulder) | Class G '''(Able to wrestles with giant monsters and push massive buildings such as castles and palaces). '''Multi-Stellar with Atlas Gauntlet (Can physically move a white dwarf at sub-relativistic speed) Speed: Subsonic+ (Outranned a Cheetah and caught a Peregrine Falcon when diving. Trained warriors are unable to track his movements in combat. Can deflect arrows at point blank. Speedblitz a normal human before he could properly react from two meters) | Hypersonic+ (Can move far faster than bullets. Capable to break the speed of sound with ease. Can running at speed greater than Mach 5), with Massively FTL+ '''Combat Speed and Reactions (His energy beams can travel thousands of light-years in seconds. Can keep up with begins capable to travel interstellar and intergalactic distances in short spans of time. Equal to Lythalia). '''Massively FTL+ Travel Speed with Hermes Boots (Travel across an entire galaxy in half a hour) Range:' Extended Melee, '''with '''Kilometers' Senses (His five senses can match the best of the Animal Kingdom, having sight on par with an Eagle, smell on par with an Elephant, hearing on par with a Cavefish, taste on par with a Catfish and touch on par with a Spider) | Planetary '(His swings can create slashes capable to travel entire landscapes and reach the outer space, can create powerful hurricanes in an instant), '''Interstellar '''via energy blasts, with '''Interplanetary '''Senses 'Stamina: Superhuman (Able to march for one week with little rest. Could keep fight even when he was been nearly cut in half. Able to survive torture and brutal beating without a sweat) | Godly '(Equal to Lythalia) 'Intelligence: Gifted Skilled warrior and brillant general with more than a hundred of years of experience in military warfare in sieges and battlefields, had fought again many kind of foes from giant monsters to shrewd enemies, capable to solving complex puzzles, expert in Greco-Roman wrestling and boxing, show to possess high deductive reasoning Standard Equipment: Arkantos's Dory, Arkantos's Armor, Arkantos's Xiphos, Hermes Boots '(To be added), '''Atlas Gauntlet '(To be added) '''Weaknesses:' '''To be added '''Key': Human | Ascended Notable Attacks & Techniques Zeus's Thunder - To be added Notable Feats & Statements To be added Note: This character is inspired by Arkantos from the Age of Mythology series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Immortals Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9